


The One For Me

by DivineGlory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineGlory/pseuds/DivineGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his. From the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One For Me

The One For Me

~One Shot~

.xXx.

Kindergarten

_Mine._

It was the only thing he could think of when he saw her.

Pale ivory skin, blue ink hair and beautiful pale lavender eyes. She was small and cute, like a doll.

_Mine._

He walked up to her.

Her blush was pretty.

"H-Hi." She stuttered.

Cute.

"What's your name?

"H-Hyūga Hinata."

Pretty name for her and he liked pretty things.

.xXx.

Middle School

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

They all screamed at him.

Stupid fan girls, why would he love them? He brushed past them, making his way to her locker.

He smirked when he saw her there, waiting for him.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." She greeted him, smiling shyly.

"Hn." Now she was a girl he could love.

Since the first day they met, he made sure that they were inseparable. No one could get her, she was his.

She laced her fingers with his and tugged him. "Let's get to class Sasuke-kun."

By now everyone was used to them. The fan girls didn't like it but they knew never to mess with Hinata. Everyone knew that he would hurt anybody who did anything to her.

Simply because she was his.

.xXx.

High School

They had just finish a football game.

They had won of course.

And while everyone went to the after-party to celebrate, they snuck away to the park.

After all, she was his own personal reward.

"You were so good out there Sasuke-kun." She murmured laying on his chest.

"Hn." He smirked, looking down at her. "I'm good at everything."

She giggled, he liked that.

Turning her face, she looked into his eyes. "You sure?" She teased.

That was when he kissed her, soft and gentle, his first kiss given to her. And she gave him hers too.

.xXx.

College

Graduation.

Every girls in a pretty dress, every boy dressed in their fine tuxes, all to enjoy their last day as students.

Some sure of their next step. Some unsure.

But as one of the slower songs played, and everyone pulled someone to the dance floor, he knew that one thing was for sure.

He did not get down on one knee, no instead he held her closely, as they swayed to the music, leaning to whisper in her ear, "Marry me?"

And with tears in her eyes, she said, "Yes."

.xXx.

Wedding

He notice nothing, but her in her wedding dress. Her hand in his. His ring on her finger. The way she smile when she had said 'I do.' Their first kiss as husband and wife.

He was terribly happy once the reception party was over and he got to whisk his laughing bride away from everyone.

Their honeymoon could wait. He could not. And as he kicked opened their bedroom door to lay her gently on the bed. He came over her and dominated her with a kiss so possessive. That she was beautifully breathless when they came up for air.

He said.

"I love you, Hinata."

And she smiled, as she raised a hand to ensnare strands of his hair. She pulled him to her.

"I love you too Sasuke. You were always the only one for me."

.xXx.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I had hiding. Thought I’d finish it and upload for fun.  
> I’m coming back slowly but surely.


End file.
